Immortality
Immortality grants the user an infinite life span, they can never die or age, can shrug off any kind of damage, possess immunity to all poisons, bacteria, diseases, etc, and are free from all bodily necessities. Users rapidly heal from any injury and every time the user dies by any means, they will inevitably restore and return to life in perfect condition no matter what, they can survive any fatal condition, recover from death and assume normal functions in a matter of minutes. Characters *Nathan is the only known wielder of this power. Nathan gained immortality from The Storm in the the pilot episode, although he did not discover what his power was until he died for the first time in the final episode of Series 1. *Nathan displayed this ability until he sold it to power dealer Seth in the final episode of Series 2, with Nathan eventually buying the power of Reality Warping from Seth instead. Seth said that he sold on the original powers of The Misfits Gang to other buyers (most of them to "Jesus"), although it is unknown who Seth sold Immortality to, since the fake "Jesus" died (although there is one strong possibility, see trivia). Usage Nathan used this power to recover from death multiple times. Upon dying, the user's body automatically repairs itself to its pre-death state; the user regenerates from any and all injuries, often returning to life almost immediately, then wakes up perfectly healthy. When non-fatally injured, he heals at a normal human rate; however, those injuries will rapidly heal the next time he dies. This ability seems to be subconscious, since he has died on numerous occasions only to walk away unscathed afterwards. He has recovered from being shot, stabbed, and beaten to death. His body will never get sick, rot, age or truly grow old, the user does not need to eat, drink, or breath. As a result, he will stay young, and in pinnacle human conditions forever. In the alternate timeline where Tony kills the entire gang besides Curtis (Episode 4 (Series 1)), Nathan's immortality is hinted at, however, he still has all of his injuries from the attack, but when he is revived in the real timeline we see all of his injuries heal themselves. However, he stated that he was "half dead when they found me." This means that, since he had not died fully, his injuries did not heal fully. With this power, Nathan survived and fully healed from: *In an Alternate Timeline, Nathan was killed by Tony when he went on a rampage, as Curtis was not there to stop him, like in Episode 1 (Series 1). However, he did not get killed for good, as he stated he was half-dead, and his injuries had not fully healed. (Episode 4 (Series 1)) *Falling off of a building and getting impaled by a metal fence. (Episode 6 (Series 1)) *Getting impaled on a metal pipe. (Episode 1 (Series 2)) *Getting brutally beaten to death. (Episode 5 (Series 2)) *Shooting his head open with a revolver. (Episode 6 (Series 2)) *On one of Superhoodie's security camera feeds, titled "The Birthday Boy", Nathan sets off a smoke alarm in the Community Centre and has to turn it off before Shaun arrives. He climbs up on a railing and manages to deactivate it, however, falls in the process, breaking his neck. The only time Immortality proved itself ineffective was when Brian used his Lactokinesis to wrap mozzarella (previously consumed by Nathan) around his cortex, resulting in permanent brain damage and "death" of Nathans mind and leaving him into an immortal shell, in Episode 6 (Series 2) Mediumship A sub-power of immortality is - as Nathan discovered in Episode 2 - the ability to see the souls of the dead. This power was only activated after Nathan died and came back to life, which means he could see spirits of the dead as he had technically died himself. Although this is a powerful ability, it is limited by a few factors; only he can see the spirit, within 24 hour of their death and unlike typical ghost, the apparitions Nathan sees look like normal physical beings. In fact he doesn't even always know that the people are dead unless they tell him or if he actually sees them die, and they also possess the ability to move at will. Similar powers A similar power, but less powerful and continuous is Resurrection. However, the person can die again, and the user and holder of the power can not resurrect themselves. Usage of resurrection also turns resurrected human into an blood-thirsty zombie. Trivia * A recurring joke in Series 1 is Nathan attempting to learn what his power is, hoping that it would be something "off the A-List". He had to die to learn what it was, at the end of Series 1. Nathan would then die and be resurrected numerous times in Series 2. * The current status of Immortality is unknown. Nathan sold it onto power dealer Seth, who Seth later said he had sold Immortality onto an unknown buyer. Although never stated in the show, and therefore not "canon", one popular fan theory was that it was sold onto later Probation Worker Greg. This arose from comments made by the actor who played Greg, Shaun Dooley, that alluded to this being the writer's original intention. It would also explain how Greg survived so many things that appeared fatal, and how he became the only Probation Worker the gang didn't kill. Category:Series 1 Powers Category:Series 2 Powers Category:Nathan Young Category:Powers that still exist Category:Powers